


frenzied

by softreminiscence



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softreminiscence/pseuds/softreminiscence
Summary: sakakura's matches always find a way to undo him completely, except he's not watching alone this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is tech a sequel type thing to fantastical so if you haven't read that, then you are missing some Spice, but that's alright here since only True Fans will notice the link

“you don’t have to do this,” sakakura says, opening his drink lackadaisically with one hand before knocking it back. he’s draped over the couch as though he’s affixed to it. when munakata sits down, he compartmentalizes himself by crossing his legs and fitting himself to the corner. his bottle of water is perched atop the corner table that he had insisted upon sakakura buying. the polished oak somewhat dully glistens and makes sakakura’s home seem more homely.  the television set has commercials that loop perfectly from one to another and back again. once munakata is seated, he shrugs. 

 

“i had missed the end of your match, i think it is only fair that i watch it with you now.” he supplies, crossing his arms as well. his closed off body language is less of communication from his body towards sakakura and more of trained responses. he has learned how to keep his body in line, how to maintain his air of professionalism. “i enjoy watching your matches, so if not with you, then i would be watching it alone,” he says, a smirk alighting his features as he glances over at sakakura. sakakura sputters, spitting out some of his drink and swallowing too much at once; choking, he desperately looks anywhere but at munakata as a blush overtakes his features. 

 

the tension between them is tangible; munakata knows how sakakura feels about him. both yukizome and him are so obvious that he wonders how he could ever miss the look in either of their eyes, but there is a hunger in sakakura’s that captivates munakata’s attention. it is the same hungry look when he is bouncing from foot to foot before a match; it is in the cockiness of his smile as he knocks his opponents to the ground. “i… guess this is better than being alone.” sakakura says slowly, wiping his mouth as he still is pointedly looking away from munakata. he sits up and throws his arm across the back of the couch until his fingertips are at munakata’s back. the faint brush of his fingertips across against him has munakata breathing in sharply. 

 

his head twists to the side to look at sakakura, but he’s fiddling with the remote with his free hand. munakata takes this opportunity to slides across the couch with as much grace as he can muster until his side is pressed up against sakakura’s own. the gentle touch causes sakakura to jump in surprise, heat immediately rising to his face again. “i prefer this,” munakata answers, voice dampening as he hooks his hands around the back of sakakura’s neck before pulling him down atop him. both of them are too tall for the couch, so munakata’s legs haphazardly hang off the side and sakakura’s are bent at odd angles, but neither of them complain. there is no room to complain between the press of bodies and lips. 

 

the remote that had been within sakakura’s grasp tumbles off the couch when he goes to catch himself from falling directly atop munakata. in response to the remote, the television’s frozen picture comes to life in a roar of blaring volume. cheers from the crowd punctuate the silence of the room. sakakura fumbles to retrieve the remote, but munakata’s voice is stern, “leave it.” he says with his lips hovering over sakakura’s neck. he nips at the soft skin there and then sucks lightly at it: not long enough to leave a mark, but long enough to get a reaction from sakakura as his hips move imperceptibly. the light press of his body against munakata’s would go unnoticed if each nerve ending within munakata’s body wasn’t alight with anxious desire. for him, they were touching too much, they weren’t touching enough. his hands are greedy as they tug on his hair until their mouths are meeting again. each kiss burns deep as they focus too much on how their lips touch, how they fold, how their tongues run across each other in some sort of slick sensation, how their teeth sink into soft skin and draw blood. munakata can taste blood in his mouth, but he does not stop kissing sakakura; he’s not sure that he could stop kissing him. the hunger within him is encompassing. it threatens to destroy him. 

 

he only pulls away to breathe, but the television pulls his attention for just a moment as he watches sakakura enter the ring. the announcer is energizing the crowd with his ramblings; munakata remembers standing in the midst of the cheers, of the insults flung over his head, of the hysterical shouts. he runs his hands down sakakura’s frame and feels the tightness of sakakura’s engaged muscles. munakata sucks in a breath and holds it there as though he is breathing in the feeling. he grabs at the fabric, feeling it crumble in his grasp as it slides against sakakura’s body until it is bunched up at his neck. “kyosuke?” sakakura asks, pupils blown wide. munakata’s hands are cold on his heated skin. the touch is heavy and suffocates him. both of them hold their breath as munakata’s hands chastely map out sakakura’s skin; he traverses on the unfamiliar plains and his fingertips walk across the mountains of his shoulderblades. sakakura is only able to sit under these ministrations for so long, then he is tearing away from him as he rids himself of the useless piece of fabric that sits around his neck, then he is tearing at munakata’s shirt buttons. 

 

munakata tips his head back and laughs. 

 

he props himself up onto his elbows and allows for sakakura to push his shirt from his shoulders; munakata shrugs out of it until both of their shirts lay forgotten on the floor. when their skin meets again, sakakura shudders. the slide of bare skin against bare skin is enough to set munakata’s nerves from ablaze to frenzied. he feels trapped within his skin: his desire is so much larger than this vessel. his knees begin to shake as he sits up until he is in sakakura’s lap and they are kissing again. this time there is no time to focus on how precise their kisses are, instead they are focused on where they meet. it would be so easy for munakata to forget where he starts and sakakura ends. 

 

neither of them pull away from each other until sakakura’s microphone picks up on him grunting. it is guttural and causes something heavy and hot to roll within munakata’s lower body. when munakata’s attention refocuses on the man in front of him, rather than his doppleganger on the television screen, his hips roll, clothed, against the jut of sakakura’s hipbone, also clothed within sweatpants. munakata gasps when the friction causes him to notice that he’s already hard. he has to dig his fingernails into sakakura’s back to stop himself from rocking against him desperately. anxiety and desire are entangled in his chest as his heart threatens to pound right out from its cavity within him. munakata’s hands are shaking; his hair flies astray. any semblance of the put together man that usually sits in front of sakakura is gone. his hands go down to the waistband of sakakura’s pants, but sakakura gathers munakata’s hands within his own. “not right here,” he inclines his head towards the window that is open. munakata’s gaze trails towards it and he detangles his limbs from each other and pulls sakakura up after him. 

 

only to immediately throw him against the wall across from them. the television rattles on its stand precariously beside them, but before sakakura can even react, munakata is pressing up against them. “let’s try to be quiet then, if you are so worried about who might hear… who might see.” he smiles menacingly against sakakura’s jaw as his mouth presses hot kisses along his jawline and down towards his chest. his leg slips between sakakura’s and he feels him shake in the same desperation that sits deep within munakata. as though to spur him on, munakata insistently presses into him, then moves his hips carefully up into the warmth of his body. sakakura takes another minute, but then he’s moving against munakata’s leg as his hands cling to munakata to hold him steadily in place so he can add pressure as he grinds against him harder. a low moan slips from his mouth as he threatens to come undone at this simple pleasure, at the simplicity of being so near the one he has loved for  _ years _ . 

 

bliss sings between the both of them as they gasp into each other’s open mouths. sounds from the television still sing out to accompany their breathless exchanges, but neither of them pay it any mind as munakata’s hips still when his hands begin to pull at sakakura’s sweatpants. “get these off,” he says and sakakura thinks that anything he could say would come off as a command with his flushed complexion and wild hair. sakakura kisses him hard before he strips himself until he’s standing before munakata in only his boxers. munakata intentionally moves closer, pressing his thigh against sakakura’s cock until he’s grinding against it once again, desperate for some release, desperate for some friction. munakata’s hands dip from sakakura’s shoulders to the waistband of his boxers and then he slips underneath the fabric to pull sakakura closer as he tries to find some rhythm, some friction that alights them both. 

 

his nails dig lightly into his skin and sakakura lets out a growl as he continues to wantonly rub against munakata’s pants leg. sakakura’s gaze meets munakata’s in a frenzy of moments, then his hands are fumbling with the button of his pants. “please,  _ please _ .” he is saying, but still fumbling as though his fingers are too big for this action. when he finally undoes it, he wastes absolutely no time in stripping munakata and then throwing him against the wall. sakakura is still gentle with him though; munakata’s back meets the wall, but he does not wince from the contact. the television rattles and the crowd cheers as sakakura drops to his knees, pulling munakata’s cock out and wrapping his lips around it. 

immediately, munakata’s head tips back forcefully and knocks against the wall with a dull  _ thud,  _ but that is drowned out by the moan that leaks out of him as his hands reach down to curl fingers into sakakura’s hair. he’s gasping as he holds sakakura there so that he can move against the tightness of his lips. sakakura hollows out his cheeks and moves back to run his tongue over the tip before he brings his head back down. he drags his tongue up the underside of munakata’s cock lazily before swiping over his head, lapping there before moving back in to take him back into his mouth. he develops a sick kind of rhythm that alternates between sickeningly sweet and slow and hard and fast. he drags his teeth against munakata and when he gasps in response, munakata thinks he is going to come right then. “stop, n-no…” his voice is shaky as he places his hand on sakakura and pushes him away. “where’s your lube?” his pupils are blown wide and the prospect of relocation makes his skin crawl. he needs sakakura now. he’s ready to burst. 

 

he thinks of anything that isn’t sakakura, isn’t this moment as sakakura mumbles a response and goes to retrieve the lube. he squeezes his eyes shut and thinks about his paperwork, thinks about anything so that he doesn’t take his cock into his hand and come immediately. the crowd is cheering once again, louder this time and he knows that the match is nearly over. yukizome had told him that the opponent had gotten up once more only to be knocked down once again, but that time for good. there is counting, sakakura claps his gloves together. 

 

the crowd cheers raise in volume somehow. 

 

sakakura returns, naked, holding a condom and lube. munakata smiles at him with gratitude and happiness, leaning in to take both, but not before pulling him in for another kiss: this one is chaste, innocent almost as he holds a bottle of lube behind sakakura’s neck. “are you sure about this?” sakakura asks when he pulls away, which surprises him considering the fact that he’s the one who has been explicitly getting hard ons at boxing matches for him.

 

munakata nods in response, moving to put the condom on, then to warm the lube, slicking his hands. “is here fine or do you want to do it sitting?” munakata asks. the way they are being so polite makes him want to laugh, but he has no idea about how often sakakura has done this nor does he know if sakakura has ever done this. he makes a noise, shrugs, and then presses his back against the wall which is answer enough for munakata. 

 

he sneaks his hand down, spreading sakakura open before fitting one of his fingers in him. he moves slowly, looking to sakakura to measure his comfort. one finger goes in almost too easy so he adds another, gaze still flitting to sakakura who doesn’t appear to be affected aside from the slight tremor in his legs. when he adds three and starts to make a scissoring motion is when he garners a reaction from sakakura. at first it appears as discomfort, but then he is moving into the touch which spurs munakata on. he forgets himself while he’s watching sakakura as he’s readying him until he hears sakakura’s broken pant above him. “please, kyo.  _ please _ .” he closes his eyes, tips his head back. his hair is wild, tangled; it brushes against his shoulders. 

 

munakata looks at him enraptured. he draws away slowly and sakakura makes a noise of disappointment, eyes flashing with need. munakata licks his lips, “please what?” he asks, trying to keep his voice level. 

 

sakakura grumbles for a moment, then steels his expression as he looks to munakata. “you fucking know what i mean, kyo.” he growls, but he’s flushed with embarrassment. munakata laughs, but not at him. he laughs because seeing sakakura so needy yet so embarrassed to tell him how he wants it makes him feel warm with love. sakakura is still stubbornly himself when they are like this even. munakata warms the lube and slicks himself up before pressing between his legs. sakakura’s grumpy face changes immediately as he spreads his legs as far as they can go in this position. munakata takes his cock into his hands and lines himself up with sakakura’s opening. 

 

he presses in slowly. sakakura tenses, but quickly exhales, relaxing into the touch. still, munakata is gentle until he knows that he’s pressed in and sakakura is ready for him to move. he’s just about to ask sakakura if it is okay to move when he replies in an unexpected way. he pulls away from munakata and knocks over his television to sit precariously on the edge of its wooden stand that creaks under his weight. his hands reach out to pull munakata back to him; he quickly presses back into him and works into a quick rhythm. sakakura’s tightness is almost enough to have munakata see white, but he works himself slow at first, making sure to keep it together so that he can listen to the noises that slip free from sakakura’s lips. 

 

and he’s pretty vocal.  _ fuck _ , he says, but then moans, grabbing at the wood of the stand. it strains against their weight, against the rocking motion of munakata pounding into sakakura, but it withstands it all. “faster,” he whines, but instead, munakata moves slowly. every single part of him screams in response, so he can imagine how sakakura feels as he tries to press into the slow thrusts of munakata’s hips. the needy noises that slip from his mouth are becoming more frantic, but munakata slams a hand onto his hip to hold him in place. “kyo,” his eyes are wide as he tries to lift his hips to meet munakata, but munakata’s gaze is firm; it holds him in place alongside his grasp. 

 

to make a show, munakata tips his head back as he moves carefully. each thrust is slower: he pulls out, then pushes back with control that he’s conjured out of thin air. he’s throbbing, but so is sakakura. a groan slips from his lips as he rolls his head to the side, then opens to look through his lashes at sakakura who is panting again, biting his lip to hold his pleas. his eyes ask for release, ask to have more than this. munakata smiles at him as he pulls out completely. 

 

whatever complaint was on sakakura’s tongue is swallowed when munakata thrusts back into him with enough force to move the stand across the floor. it makes a grating noise that both of them ignore. sakakura all but screams as munakata continues roughly thrusting into him, jostling his body with every thrust. sakakura whines, trying to move, but finding munakata’s hand still trapping him. munakata releases him when he notices and sakakura immediately sits up to wrap his arms around munakata’s neck as he moves his hips erratically, trying to feel  _ more _ , trying to position himself to get more pleasure out of this. he’s gasping at munakata’s ear when he moves and feels munakata’s cock press deep inside him, against his walls. “again,” he whimpers, moving his hips frantically, trying to recreate the sensation again and again. his body gets heavier as his thrusts become so rapid that his hips don’t come to rest on the stand. he bites blindly against munakata’s shoulder as he comes onto their stomachs; blood is drawn, but lapped up as he continues moving into munakata’s ministrations, urging him on, but slowing now. 

 

munakata pulls out, taking his cock into his hand as he thrusts into it with desperate motions, trying to recreate the feeling of being inside of sakakura. sakakura’s hand wraps around his own and he comes into his palm after a couple more frantic, rough pulls. a chuckle slips free from his lips after his release and he lazily tilts forward to press a kiss against sakakura’s forehead, then his lips. sakakura raises an eyebrow, breathless before he climbs off of the stand and makes his way into the bedroom, pulling munakata along behind him. 

 

they crawl underneath the covers, curling up around each other as they lay there. neither one of them can find any words to say for awhile. the sleepy silence of post-climax draws them in towards sleep, but munakata, bleary-eyed, chest burning, rolls his head until his forehead is touching sakakura’s and whispers, “i love you, too. i realized it awhile ago. both that you liked me and that i liked you. i think you should know that this meant a lot to me. it was not just some lusty afternoon.” he leans in and kisses sakakura until his legs shake and they are the only two people that matter in the whole universe. sakakura climbs atop him to kiss him with burning softness. this is how he says i love you, without words. his kisses trail from his open mouth to his bare chest and when their bare skin touches, munakata shivers. 

 

this must be bliss.  

**Author's Note:**

> I Cannot Believe this actually will see the light of day........ feedback is nice, i'm constantly challenging myself + this is my First Real NSFW fic, other than the Masturbation Fic


End file.
